Spider-Man Rising
by spideyboy487
Summary: Ryker's Island and The Ravencroft Institute have been jail-broken. Villains are running rampant in the streets. Spider-Man wakes up to this, having no clue what led up to it. All he knows is that it has to do with the Kingpin. This is rated Teen for violence.
1. Waking up

**Spider-Man Rising  
Chapter One**

Spider-Man woke up, chained up. His arms were chained upward in the shape of a 'V'. His legs were free. He shook his head. His mask was on the floor in front of him. His costume was cut in certain places. Spider-Man looked around as his vision came back to him. He looked over to his right and saw a small table with small tools with blood on them. There was also a gun laying on top of the tools. Spider-Man pulled his arms with all his strength but the chains didn't budge. He stopped for two minutes and regained his strength. He pulled and broke the chains with ease. He tossed them aside and pulled his mask on his face. He walked up to the double doors in front of him. His spider sense went off and he stepped back. A man in a hoody came through the door holding a bat.  
"He's awake!" He yelled through the doors. He swung the bat and Spider-Man barely missed it. He punched him and kneed him in the gut. He tripped him and pushed him along the floor. The next guy had a knife. Another two came from behind. Spider-Man back flipped and kicked one of them forward into the guy with the knife. He punched the next guy in the face. A fourth guy got him in a headlock and took his mask off and chucked it. Spider-Man head-butted him in the nose and he released the grip and cradled his broken nose.  
Spider-Man went to shoot a web at the next guy, but his web shooters had been taken. Someone hit him in the chest with a bat. He punched him and took the bat. He hit the guy coming at him and he went down. The last guy with the knife looked at him for about five seconds. Spider-Man moved forward and the man screamed and ran as fast as he could out of the double doors. Spider-Man heard him screaming all the way down the hall.  
"We know who you are, Peter." A man on the floor said to him.  
Spider-Man looked at the table with the bloody instruments. Spider-Man rubbed a bandage wrapped around his stomach under his costume. "What happened?"  
"There are riots on the streets. I don't know why, there've been a few rumors." He told him.  
"Why am I here? What happened to _me?_" Spider-Man asked him.  
"That's a secret."  
Spider-Man grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "Tell me!"  
"Okay!" He sounded scared.  
"Kingpin wanted to find," He was shot in the head. Spider-Man dropped him and turned around. A man in a hoody already started running. He shot three times while not even looking and Spider-Man dodged all of them. He ran at him. Spider-Man grabbed his mask on the way out.  
He ran at the man and tackled him. His hood came down.  
"Adrian Toomes." Spider-Man said from behind the mask.  
"Spider-Man," He replied. "If I had come earlier I would have your secret identity by now."  
"What's going on and what does this have to do with Kingpin?" Spider-Man asked him.  
"I'm not going to say anything." Adrian laughed.  
Spider-Man punched him softly so he didn't pass out.  
"Ouch." Adrian kept laughing.  
"Tell me!" Spider-Man roared.  
Adrian kept laughing.  
"You're going to jail for murdering someone." Spider-man told him.  
"I don't think me going to jail will matter." Adrian laughed.  
Spider-Man pushed him all the way to the exit. He pushed the door open and they were in an alley. They walked up the alley and looked at the streets. Building were on fire. Cars were crashed. People were running everywhere.  
"What the hell happened?" Spider-Man asked Toomes.  
"He happened." Adrian pointed to a large TV which was partially smashed. It was halfway out of a computer store. The picture on the television was blurry and Spider-Man had to stare at it for a while. The Kingpin's face blurred on and off the TV.  
"So what has Kingpin done? What's he want with me?" Spider-Man asked.  
"Nothing." Adrian laughed.  
Spider-Man grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.  
"He wanted nothing!" Adrian laughed again.  
"If you're lying, I will find you." Spider-Man punched him and let him fall to a sitting position. 

Spider-Man jogged up the stairs of the apartment building. He encountered dead bodies and smashed windows. He reached the door to his apartment and it was wide open.  
"Hello!?" Spider-Man called out. No answer.  
He went into his room and it looked like it had been searched. He took off his mask and tossed it on the bed.  
He looked in the drawers on the floor. His spare web shooters lay on the top of the pile of clothing. He grabbed them and put them on.  
He heard a bump in the lounge room. He pulled his mask over his face and slowly walked out of the room. He heard a familiar scream and ran out. Mary Jane stood at the door.  
"Peter!" She screamed. She hugged him. "Where've you been!? What were you doing?" She asked him.  
"I…I don't know. I woke up chained in a room. I've been stabbed, but I don't remember anything."  
"What _do _you remember?" She asked him.  
"I remember having a fight with," Spider-Man rubbed his head and took his mask off. "..With someone."  
"It was Kraven." She said.  
"I was fighting Kraven and he had a syringe. He injected it into me." Spider-Man rubbed his shoulder.  
"Pete?" She said to him. He looked at her. "That was four days ago."  
He sat on the couch. "So what happened?"  
She shut the door and locked it.  
"Peter there were breakouts. Jailbreaks." She said to him.  
"So that's why men are running around and trashing the place? What does this have to do with me or Kingpin?" He asked her.  
"The jailbreak happened in two prisons." She said.  
"What prisons?" He stood up.  
"Bombs were set up in the walls. Most of them escaped." She told him. "Peter, the breakouts happened on Ryker's Island and the Ravencroft Institute."  
"Oh. Well that's no good is it?" Spider-Man looked down. "Not all of them escaped?"  
"Only some of them got of Ryker's Island. The Avengers and X-Men suppressed most of them. While they were doing that, Ravencroft had the same thing happen. Kraven injected you and Vulture took you away."  
"Oh. May I ask how you know this?" He asked her.  
"Kraven was coming for me."  
A mini-earthquake shook them. Rhino smashed through the wall and fell through the floor.  
"You need to go." He told her.  
"Yeah, I'll fly out!" She yelled at him.  
Spider-Man grabbed her and threw her out of the window. He spun a web below her and she stuck to it.  
Spider-Man looked down through the hole. His spider sense went off and he moved back as Rhino jumped up and roared at him. The floor started to crack. Spider-Man stuck a web to the wall behind Rhino. He swung into him and he fell through the large hole. Spider-Man stopped briefly at each floor to make sure no one was trapped. They had all already escaped. Rhino climbed out of the floor and faced Spider-Man. He roared. Again.  
Spider-Man shot a web at his face. "Shut up." Spider-Man swung into him and he fell. Rhino tore the web from his face and put his head down. His horn faced Spider-Man. He charged. Spider-Man's head rung with spider sense telling him to move. He dived to the right and Rhino ran out the wall. The building started to collapse.  
"Here Rhino!" Spider-Man patted his thighs like Rhino was a dog.  
Rhino charged and hit the other wall. He bounced back as it collapsed.  
"Not the best idea, I just lost my apartment." Spider-Man said as he swung out of the building as it collapsed onto Rhino.  
Spider-Man jumped into the web he had made for Mary Jane.  
She was gone.  
"Mary Jane!" Spider-Man called. No answer. His spider sense went off and he turned around. A pumpkin bomb landed in front of him. It exploded and Spider-Man went flying.

_To be continued…_

**What did you guys think? Leave a review please! It would be greatly appreciated. This is certain to be more than a few chapters long, so stay tuned! **


	2. The Kidnapping of Mary Jane Watson

**Spider-Man Rising  
Chapter Two**

**Four days ago…**

Kraven the Hunter walked into the penthouse. The building stood tall over New York and was a bit smaller than Oscorp.  
"Mr. Fisk." Kraven sat down at his desk.  
"Sergei." Wilson Fisk replied. "I have hired you because I want a favor done as part of my master plan."  
"As long as you pay me correctly." Kraven smiled.  
"Of course." Kingpin opened a drawer and brought out a small syringe and handed it to Kraven.  
"What is this?" Kraven examined it.  
"The liquid in that syringe will put an average man to sleep for a week. I want you to use it on Spider-Man. His abilities will allow him to regain consciousness sooner." Fisk told him.  
Kraven stood up. "Okay then."  
"The Vulture will take him away once you have injected him. You come back here and your job is done." Fisk told him. "Do we have a deal?" He held his large hand.  
Kraven shook it. "Yes we do." He walked out of the room and took the lift down.

**Back to the present**

Spider-Man was blasted off the roof top. Bits of his costume tore off and floated down to the street. He shot a web at the building side and zipped back onto it. The Green Goblin held an unconscious Mary Jane and cackled.  
"Osborn!" Spider-Man shouted at him.  
"Parker! So nice to be back. How about I kill this one as well!" He flew off down the street.  
"I thought he was off the gas…" Spider-Man muttered and shot a web to a building across the street and started chasing the Goblin.

Harry Osborn ran up the street. He ran up to the apartment building and shouldered the frail gate. It burst open and he ran up the stairs. He looked back. The group of men were in the middle of the street. He kicked the door. And again. He kicked it again and the bottom half smashed open. He ducked under it and ran to the elevator. He kept clicking the 'up' button. It opened as a man came in. He got in the elevator and repeatedly clicked the button for the 7th floor. The doors started closing and a hand held the doors. Harry kicked the hand and heard a wail of pain from outside. The doors closed and it took its time travelling to the 7th floor.  
The doors opened. Harry sprinted down the hall and wrapped his fist on the door marked "42".  
"Mary Jane!" He yelled. He turned the knob and was surprised that it was open. He slammed the door behind him and locked it in all three places. He pushed a table in front of it and lifted a few small chairs to go on top of the table.  
He breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Peter?" Harry called out. "MJ?"  
He sat in front of the TV and flicked it on. He kept it on low volume.  
There was a news report half done. It showed a picture of the Avengers and the X-Men on Ryker's Island. It flicked the scene to the Green Goblin zipping through the sky with a hostage. "Dad…" He whispered. "And…MJ!" Harry stood up and got closer to the TV.  
_"Spider-Man is in pursuit of the Green Goblin and his hostage." _The news reporter said.  
"What are you doing, Dad?"  
He flicked the TV off and sat down. He waited.

Spider-Man swung at full speed after Green Goblin. He shot a web at the next building and swung past an open street. His spider sense went off, but it was too late. A huge blast shot him out of the air and through a window of an office building. He landed on a desk, sending papers flying.  
He got up and jumped to the window. The Shocker stood outside on the street. He shot a web at a building above him and swung down. His spider sense went off again. He let go and skydived downward avoiding the blast. He landed safely on the pavement. When he looked up, Black Cat stood next to an unconscious Shocker.  
"Black Cat," Spider-Man started.  
"Hey Spidey, you miss me?" She walked over to him and rubbed her finger on his chest.  
He shot a web over to the next building. "I don't have time for this." He swung up and tried to catch up with Green Goblin.

They banged against the door.  
"We know you're in there Osborn!" They yelled.  
Harry ran into MJ's room and grabbed a baseball bat.  
"Just give us some money. We know you got lots to spare!" They all laughed.  
"Go away!" Is all Harry could say to them.  
The window behind him smashed and a man crawled through. He had a gun. Harry dropped the bat and put his hands up. The man searched him.  
"Guys, he hasn't got anything on him!" The man yelled to them.  
He let them in.  
The men backed him up to the window that was smashed.  
"Goodbye, Osborn." The man with the gun said. And then he pushed him out the window.

Harry was sat up against a building wall. The girl who had saved him was wearing Black. She turned to him.  
"Get up." She ordered.  
"Who are you?"  
"Black Cat." Black Cat told him. "Now get up."  
He stood up.  
"Where can you go that's safe?" She asked him.  
"The only place I can think of is Oscorp. My dad's mansion was trashed by thugs and they got in." He rubbed his eyes. "Thanks for saving me."  
"Don't mention it. Now get to Oscorp." She ran off down the street.  
"So you aren't going to help!?" He called after her, but she was gone.

Green Goblin flew through a window on one of the middle floors of Oscorp. Spider-Man swung into the one next to it. Green Goblin threw a dart at Spider-Man as he came in. He pulled it out instantly, but it had worked anyway. His spider sense was blocked.  
Green Goblin punched him in the face. Spider-Man fell back and rebounded of the floor kicking him and landing behind him. He shot a web into his face and punched him twice. He fell back trying to get the web off.  
"Take the elevator down to the lobby!" Spider-Man told a now conscious Mary Jane.  
She tapped the button and the elevator opened. She got inside and mouthed _"I love you" _before disappearing behind the doors. He was thrown at the wall.  
"Ouch." Spider-Man picked up a chair and threw it at Goblin. He stuck a web to the ceiling and kicked him while he was distracted. He flew out the window. Spider-Man barely missed the glider that flew out to retrieve its owner.  
Spider-Man looked out the window as Green Goblin flew into the bottom floor. _Mary Jane. _He dived out the window. When he was half way down someone flew into him and took him through a window.

Kingpin looked out his window. "Taking out those police stations using Rhino was an excellent idea, Adrian."  
Adrian Toomes smiled "Yes. May I ask when my wings will be ready?"  
"They will be ready very soon, my friend." Kingpin laughed.  
"Excellent."  
"So, what is Spider-Man's status?" Kingpin sat down, as did Toomes.  
"He is pursuing Green Goblin and his hostage. They are at Oscorp." Adrian put a tablet on the table and it showed images of Spider-Man and Green Goblin fighting on a level high up on the Oscorp tower.  
"Perfect. My plan is going excellently."  
A man walked into the penthouse.  
"Mr. Lincoln." Kingpin stood up. "I wasn't expecting you here."  
He clicked a button under the desk.  
"Remember how you gave me into the police?" His rough voice was imitating.  
"Yes." Kingpin replied.  
He stepped into the light. His light blue skin shined. His white hair stood up, it had been styled previously. He had a black tuxedo.  
"I think I owe you an apology." Kingpin held out his hand.  
Tombstone shook it and then flung him into a wall behind him. Even though Kingpin was a huge guy, Tombstone was still strong. Kingpin climbed out of the huge hole in the wall.  
Kingpin stood up and straightened his large white tuxedo vest.  
"Did that make you feel better?" Kingpin asked him.  
"Not even a bit." He cracked his knuckles and walked over to Kingpin.

Harry got to the front of Oscorp. There were a few smashed windows. Spider-Man was thrown out of the one higher up. Someone he couldn't quite make out was perching on the edge of the window he was thrown out of. Green Goblin flew out of the bottom window with Mary Jane. Green Goblin flew up to Spider-Man and kicked him as he fell. He shot a web to a building across from Oscorp and swung up to chase Green Goblin. The man in the window moved away and came out a few seconds later flying at full speed towards Spider-Man. He grabbed him and they hurtled towards the Earth. He realised that the man wasn't flying, he just had taken a long run up.  
It was the Speed Demon.

Spider-Man shot a web to the Oscorp building and broke the fall. He grabbed Speed Demon's hand and flung him to the rooftop just under where he was. He started swinging towards the Oscorp building side. He stuck to the side and jumped up. He shot a web over to the next building and swung up to Green Goblin. The Goblin through a pumpkin bomb and he used his webbing to throw it further up.  
Spider-Man started falling. They were too high.  
"Sometimes I wish I had been bitten by a radioactive fly." Spider-Man shot a web but Speed Demon grabbed him and they went through another window in the Oscorp window.  
Speed Demon was on top of him. He continually punched him with both fists at remarkable speed. Spider-Man kicked him off and he hit the window and fell to the floor. Spider-Man shot a web at his eyes and punched him twice. Speed Demon kicked him into a desk. He picked up a printer and threw it at Speed Demon. It distracted him as Spider-Man jumped onto him. He punched him three times and he was unconscious. He went to the window and saw Green Goblin in the distance. Hell re jumped out.

Kingpin held Tombstone by the throat. Adrian Toomes had left the penthouse earlier in the fight.  
Kingpin through him at the bulletproof window, failing to send him through. Tombstone rubbed his throat and stood up.  
"You," Tombstone cracked his knuckles. "Are a pain in my ass." He charged at Kingpin. Kingpin grabbed him by the leg and spun in a circle and Tombstone flew out the window.  
"Cheap windows." Kingpin straightened his tuxedo.  
He sat down.  
Adrian brought a man into the office. Kingpin realised instantly.  
"It is about time!" Kingpin gestured for them to sit.  
Adrian sat on the left and Quentin Beck sat on the right.  
"Quentin. I have what you have asked for to complete this task I have set for you." He clicked a button on the remote and a closet opened. Quentin's trademark Mysterio costume hung there.  
"Excellent." Quentin stood up and examined the suit.  
"Now the next step." Kingpin laughed.  
"Yes. We kill," Quentin started, but a pumpkin bomb was tossed in through the broken window.

_To be continued…_

**What did you think? Please leave a review and I will get along with Chapter Three ASAP!  
All reviews (Bad or good) are greatly appreciated. Although I do, as do most people, prefer optimistic reviews. **


	3. Kingpin's Gambit

**Spider-Man Rising  
Chapter Three**

The pumpkin bomb exploded just as everyone got to cover. Green Goblin dumped Mary Jane on the floor and walked in and sat in a chair.  
"Good morning, Wilson." Green Goblin put his feet up onto the desk.  
"Osborn." Fisk sounded mad.  
"What's wrong, tubby?" He chuckled.  
"Aside from you trying to kill us, well you have destroyed the plan. Spider-Man will be along any minute!"  
"Spider-Man!? I told him that I had nothing to do with you!" Adrian yelled at Kingpin. He ran for the elevator, but a web stuck to his back and pulled him onto a broken table.  
"Hey guys." Spider-Man was on the window. "It's like a big reunion! We got Mysterio over here, birdy over there and tubby over there!"  
His spider sense went off and he jumped off the window as Kraven entered the room.  
"Oh it's just you." Spider-Man stuck to the window again.  
Spider-Man picked up Mary Jane. Kraven ran at him and Spider-Man jumped out of the window. He stuck a web to the next building and swung down the street.  
Green Goblin ran for the window. "Catcha boys! Have fun murdering." He landed on his glider and followed Spider-Man.

Harry sat in the main lobby of Oscorp. He opened a fridge and took an already made sandwich out. He unwrapped it as the elevator made a ding sound. He dived behind the fridge. Someone in a yellow and red skintight costume walked out and leaned against a window. He disappeared, blowing a few papers and pens around.  
"What?" Harry whispered.

Quentin Beck secured the spherical glass helmet to his costume and took the file.  
"So I just…kill her?" Mysterio's voice had changed to disguise his identity.  
"No, I have a much better idea." Wilson Fisk laughed.  
Adrian Toomes secured his wings and flight suit on. It was black and red now, although he much preferred the classic green. He met with Mysterio and they discussed the new plan.

**Four days ago…**

Kingpin briefed Kraven with injecting Spider-Man. Toomes was suited and ready for his part. He was already at Spider-Man's apartment.  
Kraven walked up the staircase toward the apartment. He stood out the front of Peter Parker's apartment.  
Good thing Osborn knew who he was.  
He kicked the door in and Spider-Man swung into him. He hit the wall opposite and recovered instantly. He ran into Spider-Man and they destroyed a coffee table. Spider-Man grabbed him and through him into the hall. He grabbed the top of the door frame and kicked Spider-Man back. Kraven retreated to Peter's room and took a draw out. Spider-Man ran at him and he smacked him across the head. He pulled another draw out and smashed it in half over his body and took the syringe out.  
Spider-Man kicked him and ran out into the main area. He grabbed a table and through it at Kraven. He tried to reach his web shooters which were on the kitchen floor now but Kraven kicked him forward into the bench. He ducked when Kraven went to hit him. Kraven stumbled back and tread on the web shooters, breaking them. Web splatted onto his foot and onto Spider-Man's mask. Spider-Man couldn't see properly. Kraven got up and injected the syringe into Spider-Man's shoulder.  
He stumbled and fell. Adrian came in through the door and flew him out the window.  
Kraven took the lift down to the lobby. He walked outside and got in a car that Kingpin had organized and headed for the Ravencroft Institute.

**The Present…**

Green Goblin dumped Mary Jane on a rooftop as Spider-Man kicked him off of the glider. He landed on the roof with a role and took a few spherical devices from his satchel and threw them at Spider-man. Blades came out of them and they came like a sandstorm.  
The first one barely missed Spider-Man's head. The next one cut his arm. The third and fourth stuck in his right leg. The last one flew past him and came back the other way. He shot a web ball at it and caught it. He threw it over the building. Green Goblin tackled him off the building.  
Spider-Man punched him. Green Goblin caught the fist and kicked him off. They were half way down. Spider-Man shot a web at Green Goblin and brought him closer. He kicked him and shot a web to stop the fall. He tried to grab Green Goblin but missed. He shot a web for him. Vulture swooped in and grabbed him.  
Spider-Man got on the rooftop. Vulture came down and grabbed Mary Jane before Spider-Man could get her.  
"No!" He shot a web which caught Vulture's wing. Mary Jane dropped and fell out of Spider-Man's view.  
Green Goblin flew up into Spider-Man's view with Mary Jane. He tossed her to Vulture who took her behind a building. He reappeared, circling Spider-Man.  
His web shooters clicked when he tried to shoot Vulture with web. He was out.  
"Dammit." He whispered. Vulture chucked Mary Jane behind a building and Green Goblin flew up with her.  
Green Goblin laughed loudly and looked at Spider-Man.  
"And now for my next trick!" He threw her onto the building below him. She hit it with a loud thump. She lay there, not moving, not breathing.  
"No!" He yelled. Tears filled his eyes, but he didn't cry.  
He took a run up and jumped. Vulture swooped in and punched him a few times. After flying for a while, he threw him down onto the sidewalk and flew back.  
"How could this happen…" Spider-Man walked down the street.

Vulture, Green Goblin and Mysterio walked into Kingpin's new temporary office while the penthouse was fixed.  
"It's taken care of?" Kingpin asked.  
"Yes." Vulture told him, now out of his suit.  
"Good. I don't think we'll be seeing much of Spider-Man anymore." Kingpin laughed. "What did you do with the girl?"  
"She's gone." Mysterio laughed.  
"Good!"  
"Now I can go on with the big plan!" Kingpin laughed evilly.

Harry woke up. He decided he needed to get somewhere more secure.  
He stood up and started walking towards the front. The power went out. He heard someone coming down the stairs. He quickly went under the stairs. A man who was covered in shadows looked around. Harry knew who it was because of one distinctive feature. His arm was cut off. He was panicking. He leaned against the wall and started growing. Scales appeared on his skin.  
"Shit." Harry ran past Dr. Conners and out of the building. He ran up the street. He turned back as the Lizard emerged from the doorframe and roared at him.

Spider-Man sat in the chair in Mary Jane's apartment. This place had been trashed too. He had his gloves and mask off. He was almost asleep. He listened to the sound of screams and fires and robberies as villains and thugs ran rampant. That didn't matter. Peter was done. He had let two people die. It was his fault. He couldn't continue with Spider-Man. He was done.

Iron Man got back to New York and realised how much of a mess it was. He turned a corner and saw a completely collapsed apartment building.  
"Where the hell is SHIELD?" Iron Man flew over buildings. His armour started beeping. He turned. Someone was flying towards him.  
"Sir, it does appear that the Crimson Dynamo is inbound." JARVIS' robotic voice told Iron Man.  
"Great."

The Thing was thrown through a wall by the Abomination. "So we come back from Australia, and this is what has happened?" The Thing said to himself.  
The Human Torch sent fireballs at him repeatedly. He dodged them and jumped up at him. Human Torch flew higher and Abomination growled.

The Blackbird descended into the large park. Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops and Ice-Man walked out of it.  
"Alright X-Men, keep an eye out for friendlies. Our job is to round up bad guys." Cyclops told them. "Brotherhood or not, they are to be contained."  
Storm flew up and away. Ice-Man created an ice path to travel around faster. Wolverine and Cyclops ran off in different directions.

"Heroes are coming in from everywhere." Toomes told Kingpin.  
"I have heard." Fisk kept his eyes forward.  
"Did it not occur to you that Spider-Man is not the only hero out there?" Toomes asked him.  
"Yes. It did. We need a plan. We need to gather all of the villains around the city. We need some kind of call."  
"There is always TV." Toomes told him.  
"Because superheroes don't watch TV. At all." Kingpin joked. "Toomes, get Osborn and about ten of my men."  
"Yes sir. May I ask why?" Adrian added.  
"You're going to teach some people how to use your wings." He smiled.  
Toomes smiled back and took the elevator down.

_To be continued…_

**Please leave a review! It would be appreciated greatly. Keep a look out for Chapter Four!**


	4. Psychotic

**Spider-Man Rising  
Chapter Four**

"For two weeks now, supervillains, thieves and thugs have been rioting through the streets of New York." The new reporter started. "Superheroes have started appearing all over the city, but have proved not good enough. Although most of these villains have been put away by Spider-Man, he hasn't been scene for over a week. Where are you Spider-Man?"  
Peter through a beer bottle at the TV. It smashed the TV and the bottle. He had a beard now and his hair was getting longer. It had been eight days since Mary Jane's death. All the villains seemed to be teaming up now. More superheroes were coming to the city by the day.  
Spider-man stood up. He stepped on his mask on the way to Mary Jane's kitchen. He pulled the fridge door open and pulled a beer out. He put his hand over the cap and ripped off the top of the bottle.  
He grunted and started drinking it.  
He spilt some on his costume and ignored it. He sat on the chair and skulled the rest of the beer. He threw the beer at the wall and it smashed.

Harry climbed the stairs of Mary Jane's apartment building. The Lizard came crawling around after him.  
"Mary Jane!" He yelled.

Peter heard someone calling Mary Jane's name and grunted.

Harry got to her level and crashed through the door of her apartment and slammed the door shut. Peter stood up.  
"What are you doing…what are you wearing?" Harry breathed heavily.  
"I'm Spider-Man. Well I was." Spider-Man dropped onto the chair.  
Lizard smashed through the door and Harry dived aside as he pounced.  
"What are you doing?" Peter muttered. His spider sense blazed and he jumped to the ceiling.  
Lizard looked at him. "Spider-Man!"  
Peter dropped to the floor. "You assholes killed my girlfriend. You can't kill my best friend." Peter walked drunkenly towards Lizard. Lizard grabbed Peter's throat and through him through a door frame.  
"Ouch." He stood up. Lizard started roaring as his skin started peeling. His arm dropped off and he howled.  
Peter walked into the room, looking like an idiot. He held his fists up and punched the air.  
"Come at me," Peter dropped to the floor and fell asleep.  
Lizard wondered out the door, changing into Curt Conners.  
Harry ran over to Peter and shook him  
"I showed you, Conners!" He coughed.  
"You smell like beer." Harry told him.  
"I've been drinking."  
Harry ignored it. "So you're Spider-Man?" Harry asked him.  
"Was." Peter corrected him.  
"Why'd you stop?" He asked him.  
"MJ's dead."  
Harry gaped.

Harry woke up to the sound of a shaver. It stopped and Peter walked out. He had showered, shaven and changed.  
"Where you going?"  
"To visit my Aunt May. I hear that where she lives, it isn't as bad." Peter wiped his shirt off and grabbed his wallet.  
"I'm coming." Harry told him.  
"Fine."  
They got in Mary Jane's car and Peter turned the key in the ignition. They drove off down the street.

They parked out the front. Peter locked the car and they walked up to Aunt May's house and he knocked on the door. Peter smiled at his memories of this place.  
Aunt May opened the door and swung a large cricket bat. Peter caught it and tore it out of her hands.  
"Aunt May, it's just me." He told her.  
"Peter!" She hugged him.  
"Harry!" She hugged him as well.  
"Come in! Hurry." She ushered them in.

"So what's it like in the city?" She asked them.  
"Terrible. We were completely safe in Mary Jane's apartment." Harry told her.  
"Where is Mary Jane?" Aunt May asked.  
"She's…dead." Harry told her.  
Peter got up. "I have to use the bathroom." He nodded and walked towards the bathroom.  
Peter closed the door behind him and leaned on the bench. He looked at himself. He looked terrible, despite having shaved and showered.  
He looked at his eyes and realised tears were forming. He wiped his eyes and walked out. He stopped in the hall and walked down it. He encountered his old room. His bed, comics and all his belongings were still in place. He picked up a picture of his Uncle Ben and himself and smiled. He put it down and looked around. He opened the top drawer and saw all of his clothes that were now too small. He picked up all the clothes and saw a whole bunch of web shooter cartridges.  
"Oops." He whispered. He took them so Aunt May wouldn't find them and replaced the clothes. He walked back to the lounge room.

"Are you sure you want to leave? I have plenty of space." Aunt May asked Peter and Harry.  
"Thanks May, but it's fine. Stay safe." Harry told her.  
"I love you boys." She waved.  
Peter smiled. "Get inside, Aunt May." Peter laughed and said goodbye.

Peter laid in Mary Jane's bed and remembered what it was like sleeping in bed with her.  
Comfortable.  
It wasn't as comfortable anymore.  
"Peter!" Harry called from the lounge room. He jumped out of bed and walked to the lounge room.  
"What?" He asked him.  
Harry turned up the TV and nodded at it.  
_The Sinister Six, the Brotherhood and many other super villains are going head to head with New York's superheroes. They are greatly outmatched. We don't know how much they can handle it. Even a few more heroes would help." The news reporter said.  
_"So?" Peter shrugged.  
Harry handed him his mask.  
"Harry I told,"  
"I know, you're done, and I don't blame you. But one more time wouldn't hurt." Harry told him.  
"I'm sorry Harry." He grabbed the mask and tossed it onto the floor.  
Harry sighed.

**Four days ago...**

Adrian Toomes suited up. He had helped get rid of Spider-Man about an hour ago and he hadn't showed his face since. Soon, the city was going down. He suited up ten of Kingpin's men in identical winged suits. Their orders were to fly around and tell all the villains to meet up outside of Kingpin's building and start rampaging from there.  
They suited up and flew off.

**The Present…**

Peter had nightmares about Mary Jane. He woke up and stalked to the bathroom. He turned the light on and looked at himself. He washed his face and walked into the lounge room. Harry was on the couch, asleep. The TV was still on.  
He accidentally sat on the remote and the channel changed. It showed a video of someone fixing up a camera. He was up close and laughing psychotically.  
He finished adjusting it and moved. About seven hostages were tied up in a circle. The man moved in front of it and Peter gaped.  
Cletus Kasady laughed.  
"I have seven," He laughed more. "Participants in my experiment today." He laughed even harder.  
"Psycho." Peter mumbled.  
"I'm gonna test the blast radius of my bomb!" He laughed even harder than before.  
"No…"  
"It isn't a very big bomb." He laughed. "It'll only blow a few blocks up!" He patted their heads.  
"You'll probably notice this guy as Mr. Jameson from the Daily Bugle!" He showed John Jonah Jameson on the camera.  
"JJJ," Peter muttered.  
"Only my good friend Spider-Man will know who this is." He started to turn the camera to someone but the channel changed.  
"No!" Peter grabbed the remote from under himself and quickly changed it. Cletus had moved from the person he wanted to show. He started laughing harder, and harder.  
"An hour until…BOOM!" Cletus laughed. The camera dropped and his laughter got harder and there was sounds of struggle.  
Carnage appeared on screen and screamed into the camera before it cut and went back to a show.  
Peter walked back to his room and stopped at the bed. He thought about the person only _Spider-Man _would know. He turned around.

Peter stood in the lounge room. Harry looked up, but it was dark. He switched the light on. It wasn't Peter.  
It was Spider-Man.

_To be continued…_

**What did you guys think? Reviews please! And plenty of them!  
Chapter Five will be up soon.**


	5. The Return

**Spider-Man Rising  
Chapter Five**

Peter picked the mask up and pulled it over his head. He turned and looked at Harry.  
Harry didn't say anything. He just nodded.  
Spider-Man jumped out the window.

Wilson Fisk turned off the TV.  
"Psycho." Kingpin pushed lint off the shoulder of his tux.  
Mysterio walked in.  
"Ah. Quentin." Kingpin started. "I was expecting you. Sit."  
Mysterio removed his glass helmet. "Do you think Parker saw Carnage on TV?"  
"If he did, he is more than likely on his way here right now." Fisk told him.  
"Tell me, Wilson." Quentin started. "Did you expect it to turn out like this?"  
"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Quentin." Fisk admitted.  
"Did you expect it to get this far out of hand?"  
"Honestly? Yes. I hoped it would be worse. That way I continue the plan." Fisk told him.  
"Continue…I thought this was it?" Quentin stood up.  
"There are much eviler forces at work, Quentin." He pulled a gun out. "You already know too much."  
He held the gun at Quentin.  
Spider-Man swung through the window and hit Wilson Fisk in the back. He fell on his desk and it smashed.  
Spider-Man looked at Quentin and grunted.  
"One, two…" Spider-Man started, but Quentin grabbed his helmet and started walking out.  
He stopped. "He is planning something more than this, he just told me and was about to kill me for knowing." Quentin tightened his helmet on.  
"Thanks. But this doesn't change anything."  
"Didn't expect it to." Mysterio walked out.  
Spider-Man put his foot on Kingpin's head.  
"Where's Kasady keeping the hostages!?" Spider-Man yelled.  
"Before I tell you…are you doing this because you want to save lives, or because of the person Kasady is keeping hostage.  
"I don't know." Spider-Man told him.  
"Figures." Kingpin chuckled.  
"No, I actually don't know. I sat on the remote, I don't know the secret hostage that apparently only I know." Spider-Man told him.  
"You really are stupid." Kingpin laughed.  
"If you sat on it, you'd break the couch." Spider-Man retorted.  
"Ha. Ha. Ha." Fisk muttered.  
"Anyway, where's Cletus?" Spider-Man asked.  
His spider sense went off and he did a backflip. Shocker's blasts blasted through the window. If this one was bullet proof, it would have rebounded.  
Spider-Man picked up a piece of debris and threw it past Shocker.  
"You missed." Shocker laughed.  
"No I didn't." Spider-Man laughed. The elevator dinged and opened. Spider-Man kicked Shocker into it. The doors shut and he disappeared.  
"Spidey Sense!" Spider-Man ducked as Kingpin punched. Spider-Man kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled. He tripped through the window and started falling.  
Spider-Man looked over the edge and shot a few webs to catch him. Not just because he was…fat, but because he didn't want to make the same mistake he made with Gwen Stacey.  
Spider-Man crawled down the wall of Fisk Tower and got to Kingpin, dangling there.  
"If you don't tell me where I can find Kasady, I break the webs." Spider-Man told him.  
"Lies." Fisk told him.  
Spider-Man grabbed the middle web and snapped it.  
Fisk moved a bit.  
"No! I will tell you!" Fisk worried. "He is in the Daily Bugle. That's all I know! I'm not sure which level!"  
Spider-Man disappeared.  
"Help!" Kingpin yelled.  
The window next to him smashed. Tombstone stood there.

Spider-Man landed on the roof of the Daily Bugle. He swung into the window of the top level. This was where he worked. There were about twenty people all sitting there.  
Whispers went around the room.  
"Where's Kasady keeping the seven?" Spider-Man asked them.  
"Level Three." A man said. He stood up. He looked about fifty. "So you've decided to show your face?"  
Spider-Man stood at the window with his head down.  
"You probably won't see me again after this." Spider-Man dived out the window. He dived towards the ground. Before he hit the ground, he shot a web at the building and swung into the third floor. He landed on the floor. In front of him was the seven hostages. He couldn't see the mystery hostage, but it was a she. Spider-Man could see by her hair.  
Carnage jumped onto him. The mask receded of his face and showed Kasady.  
"Spider-Man!" He laughed. "For twenty minutes I didn't think you'd show."  
Spider-Man head butted Kasady and kicked him off. He walked towards the mystery hostage but Carnage gasped.  
"What?" Spider-Man looked to the right as he started laughing. His costume receded and he kept laughing.  
The bomb had one minute left.  
Spider-Man shot a web at the ceiling and kicked Kasady into the wall. He grabbed the bomb and jumped out the window.

A SHIELD agent ran into the main area on the hellicarrier.  
"Director Fury!" He yelled across the loud talking.  
Nick Fury looked.  
"We know where Carnage is. Spider-Man has the bomb." He told Fury.  
Nick Fury went somewhere private and contacted Iron Man.  
"I'm sending you the location of the hostages. Spider-Man is keeping Carnage busy with the bomb." Fury told him.

Spider-Man got to the dock. He stuck a web to the bomb and Carnage tackled him. The bomb had ten seconds. Spider-Man shot a web but missed the bomb.  
5…4…3...  
The Hulk landed on the bomb and it broke. He smashed his hand through the dock ground and pulled Carnage and Spider-Man out. He dropped Spider-Man carelessly and started smashing Carnage around.  
Spider-Man laid on the ground. He started web swinging back to the Daily Bugle.

Spider-Man stuck to the side of the building across from the Daily Bugle. SHIELD was securing the hostages. He couldn't see anyone special, so he just headed back to Mary Jane's apartment.  
Spider-Man got in Mary Jane's apartment and his spider sense went off. He dived as a gunshot was heard. The lights went on. Cletus Kasady held Harry in front of him with a gun to his head.  
"What do you want?" Spider-Man put his hands up.  
"I don't want it anymore." Cletus said. "This symbiote is a curse!"  
"Well loud noise hurts it." Spider-Man told him. "Go to the bell tower."  
"No. This thing, it wants you." Cletus laughed. "And if you don't take it, I blow his brains all over the floor!"  
Spider-Man didn't want that thing attached to him. He kept his head down. Spider-Man shot a web at the gun and pulled it towards himself. Spider-Man bent the end of the gun so it wouldn't work.  
Spider-Man kicked Kasady out the window. Kasady broke the frame as well.  
Spider-Man dived out the window. Carnage jumped on top of him and pulled webs on his throat.  
"I thought you didn't want it." Spider-Man coughed out.  
"I was joking," He started laughing. He pulled harder.  
Spider-Man's spider sense went off and he knew Carnage's did too, because he leapt off and Hulk came hurtling like a meteor.

Kingpin through Tombstone onto the floor and pulled him up again. He kept repeating that action. Blood was everywhere.  
Kingpin had killed him.  
Tombstone was dead.  
He picked Tombstone's body up and chucked it to the side. He sat down as a few people came in with someone who had a bag over their head.  
"She was with Kasady. We thought you'd want her back." They dumped her on the ground.  
Kingpin removed the sack.  
"Ah." He laughed. "We'll keep you away from Spider-Man!"  
"You monster." She said.  
"I know, I've actually just killed a man." He rubbed his hands.  
Mary Jane looked at him. "He thinks I'm dead because of you."  
"Yes, and now he's out of the way!" He roared.

_To be continued…_


	6. The End

**Spider-Man Rising  
Chapter Six**

Carnage wrapped his hand around Spider-Man's throat and threw him across the street.  
Hulk stood up and looked at Carnage. He roared.  
Spider-Man struggled to laugh as Hulk charged at Carnage and threw him out of view. Hulk turned to face him.  
"HULK SMASH!"  
Spider-Man covered his face but Hulk turned and ran at someone in the distance.  
_Rhino.  
_Spider-Man swung around the next building and headed for Fisk Tower.

Mary Jane sat down against the large poll. She was chained to it.  
She wriggled and writhed but couldn't escape. She didn't even know where she was. It must have been a secret level on the tower.  
She heard commotion above her and dust dropped from the ceiling. She stood up and the chains made a screeching sound when they rubbed against the metal.  
She heard more commotion and more dust fell.  
"Help me!" Mary Jane yelled. "I'm stuck down here!"  
She waited.  
Nothing.

Spider-Man kicked Kingpin in the chest and he stumbled back.  
"What are you planning!? Who was with Kasady!?" Spider-Man yelled.  
"What are you on about?" Kingpin smiled.  
"Cletus Kasady? CARNAGE!?" Spider-Man punched him and kicked him again.  
Kingpin fell over.  
Something stuck into his back and he was yanked. Carnage grabbed his mask and tore it off. It was ripped into shreds.  
Carnage kicked Spider-Man out of the window and he went soaring towards the asphalt.  
Carnage punched him in mid-air and shot a web at his chest. Spider-Man grabbed it and pulled Carnage towards himself. Spider-Man kicked Carnage threw a window and shot a web a few metres above the pavement.

Kingpin opened the door and saw no one there. Mary Jane had escaped. He noticed the chain wasn't there, so if she was close by, he would hear.  
"Mary Jane," His voice trailed. "Come out," Again.  
Mary Jane jumped out from behind him and wrapped the chains around his neck.  
He couldn't get her off. He was going to die.  
"Help…" He whispered.  
Mary Jane pulled tighter.  
He dropped. He made a loud thump and then…nothing.  
Mary Jane screamed as Kingpin kicked her back into the wall.  
"Now you are going to die!" He picked up a metal pole and swung it at her head. It hit her temple and she fell to the ground and didn't move.

Spider-Man went hurtling out of the window of the Fisk Tower. Carnage jumped out after him, changing his arms into large axes.  
"SPIDER-MAN!" Carnage swung his hand down at Spider-Man and it cut his leg. He cried out in pain.  
Spider-man landed on a car bonnet. Steam rose from it.  
"Shit." Spider-Man muttered.  
He dived off the car and the car exploded. He went hurtling through the air. He rolled across the road. His costume had been blown to bits. His mask had been half blown off. The outer arm of his costume was blown off and a few of the fingers on the gloves had been blown off. The outer leg parts had been destroyed and parts of the torso were missing. He could barely move.  
He could hear Carnage laughing. He sat on his stomach.  
The mask receded from his face. "I'm gonna cut you up into little bits, and eat you!"  
A gunshot was heard and Carnage was blasted from Spider-Man's body. Spider-Man turned his head as Carnage lay there, blood seeping from his head. The symbiote crawled off his body.  
"No…" Spider-Man whispered as the symbiote crawled across the asphalt and covered Spider-Man's body.

Kingpin aimed the shotgun at Spider-Man as he rose from the ground. His suit was completely red with black veiny web like designs on it. Eight lines led to a black circle in the middle of the suit.  
He looked at Kingpin. He had a similar mask to carnage. His costume started cracking around the mouth area and a mouth opened revealing layers of razor sharp teeth.  
He screeched.  
Kingpin shot at him once. Spider-Man dodged it and shot a web from his shoulder onto the gun and it came into Spider-Man's hand. He snapped it and dropped it.  
"Spider-Man!" Kingpin started. "You can't do this! You're the good guy!"  
"You killed her!" Spider-Man screeched. He stopped walking towards Kingpin and held his hands to the mask. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He yelled and pulled at the symbiote. He stopped.  
He kept walking towards Kingpin.  
"No!" Kingpin ran down the street. Spider-Man shot a web from his arm and it dropped Kingpin.  
"Foolish." Spider-Man turned his arm into a sword and raised it. He brought it down and stabbed him in the stomach.  
Kingpin screamed.  
A car came hurtling through the sky towards him. Spider-Man formed a large axe and cut through the car. It was destroyed into two pieces.  
"CARNAGE!" Hulk came charging down the street.  
"Hulk it's me…" Spider-Man started, but was thrown over the Fisk Tower and into an open field in front of a Church.  
Hulk came running out into the field. He roared. Spider-Man shot a web into his eyes and he kept running without sense of direction.  
Spider-Man stood up as Hulk grabbed him and through him into the Church.  
He broke a few chairs and stood up. The clock on the wall read _"11: 47". _  
It was pretty late.  
Hulk came through the wall and through a car at Spider-Man. He barely missed it and fell back. Hulk grabbed him and through him up to the next floor.  
The bell was above him.  
Hulk jumped up and hit the bell. It started ringing and Spider-Man felt the suit's pain.  
He screeched as the suit started to come off.  
Hulk ripped the bell from the wood and threw it directly at Spider-Man. He went through the floor and hit the ground below with a loud crash.  
Hulk jumped down and removed the loud bell. The symbiote started crawling off his skin.  
"Huh?" Hulk scratched his head.  
Spider-Man laid on the ground unconscious. The symbiote crawled out of the church.  
"Parker!" Hulk yelled. Spider-Man opened his eyes slightly, but went straight back out.

Hulk lifted Spider-Man to the front of Fisk Tower and laid him on the road.  
"You say bye, bye to red hair." Hulk sat on a car.  
Spider-Man got on his hands and knees.  
"What are you talking about?" Spider-Man got up and started staggering.  
"In fat man house." Hulk pointed to Fisk Tower.  
He got in the bottom floor and Mary Jane lay flat on the ground. She had blood coming from her head. She had been hit hard in the temple.  
"MJ," He kneeled next to her.  
"She is dead." Kingpin said from behind him. He had been sitting against the window, clutching his wound.  
"I thought your friends killed her." Spider-Man sobbed.  
"No. Mysterio's illusion. She died by my hand. I caved her head in with this pole." He chucked it to Spider-Man.  
Spider-Man got up and looked at Kingpin.  
"Kill me." Kingpin laughed.  
"No. You can die yourself." Spider-Man poked his wound with the pole and Kingpin screamed.  
Spider-Man was gone.

Peter fell on the floor in front of the door of Mary Jane's apartment.  
Harry rushed in. He had stubble on his face.  
"What's wrong?" Harry helped him up.  
"A few wounds. Nothing my body can't handle." Peter sniffed.  
"You're sobbing." Harry let him lay on the couch.  
"Mary Jane was alive. _Was. _She hadn't been killed until a few hours ago." Peter told him. "I have to go back out there and help the rest of the superheroes detain the villains."  
"I don't think you do," Harry turned the TV up.  
_"Most of the villains have been captured and taken back to their respected prisons. There are still a few lurching in the shadows, so be very careful." The news lady said.  
_"Well that is the greatest news I have heard all week." Peter went to sleep.

"Did you get it?" Norman Osborn asked his board member, Long.  
"Yes sir, it is downstairs in a lab." Long told him.  
"Good." Norman laughed.  
"Sir, what are you going to use it for?" Long asked.  
"It's like the super soldier serum. Only better. We will have an army. Only better. Our army will have the powers of Carnage."  
"Excellent sir." Long laughed and walked out.  
Norman Osborn smirked.

**Sorry it took so long to upload, I've been out with friends for the holidays!  
Please leave reviews! This is the final part so leave plenty of them. About the whole story!  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, it's my kind of thing!  
I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
